What's So Funny?
Dialogue At the EDF base: John: Everyone, someone just reported that they saw a flying saucer in the sky... Charles: and we're going to investigate it, blah blah blah. John: no, I've chose not to believe it. Jose: and you bringing it up to us why? John: so you can choose to believe it or not. Jose: eh, after all the things that happened in the last few days, I'll believe it. Charles: yeah, me too The EDF received a transmission Alien Baltan: people of Earth, I am Alien Baltan, and have a bomb, if you interfere with my plan I will activate it! Charles: awesome! It's a Baltan! So...awesome. Jose: you know he might kill us, right? Charles: yeah, but it's AWESOME! Max: sir there is nothing we can do, if we attack the Baltan, he'll detonate the bomb! Amy: the Baltan is attacking the city right now! Charles: we can't do anything! The Baltan attacked for a few minutes, then disappeared. The citizens began yelling around the EDF base asking why they didn't attack the Baltan. John: Jose, send a message to all TV screens in the city, saying that the Baltan had a bomb. Jose: yes sir! John: Max, if the mob starts trying to open the door, tell me. Max: yes sir. Amy: sir, what if the Baltan is trying to trick us? What if it doesn't have a bomb? John: someone has to investigate. Max: why are you all looking at me? John: you're the biggest. Max: excuse me?! John: not that kind of big! You're Ultraman Zach! Max: how did you know? Amy: who lives through crashing into a monster while blind? Charles: Ultramen! Max: Zach and I have conversations about how obvious that was. Jose: wait, I thought you were one person Max: We share the same body, but I control it in human form, he controls it in Ultraman form. Amy: he must not get much exercise Max: oh, he shrinks to human size at night in ultraman form. He told me he was a regular at McDonald's Charles: is that why there was a bunch of spiders in my pajama drawer? Max turns into Ultraman Zach Zach: yes. Charles: why you little jerk! Zach: I can grow and become a big jerk! Amy: he's funnier than you Max. Zach turns in Max again Max: hey! John: let's get back on task people, Max and Zach, find out if the Baltan has a bomb. Max: yes sir! Max: how do we find a ship that we can't see? John: hold on, the Baltan's back! John: Max, never mind, Everyone, VTOL now! Everyone: yes sir! Alien Baltan: whaaat!?! No no no! This isn't supposed to happen! Max: well it's happening! Alien Baltan: fine I'm leaving! The Baltan left in his ship, but encountered a monster that was headed for Earth Alien Baltan: why are you headed for Earth? The unknown monster roared as the Baltan noticed its dark surged powers Alien Baltan: wow, imagine what I could do with that power! The Baltan killed the monster using its claw beams and choking it. The Darkness entered into the Baltan Darkness Surged Baltan: Ho ho ho ho Darkness Surged Baltan: I will return to Earth and attack using my new found powers! The Baltan returned to Earth, and Max immediately turned into Ultraman Zach to fight the Baltan Alien Baltan: I am the strongest Dark Surged being yet! Ultraman Zach: I've only fought one before, that dark surged ultraman. Alien Baltan: wait, Eleking and Pandon weren't dark surged? Ultraman Zach: no, but you look powerful. Alien Baltan: thank you. Ugh! You're getting me off topic! Ultraman Zach: oh, yeah, let's fight! Ultraman Zach grabbed the Baltan's hands, but was blasted away by the Baltan's new Dark Surged beam. Ultraman Zach punched the Baltan and was kicked away into a building Alien Baltan: you don't have a chance Ultraman Zach! Ultraman Zach: Shine Mode! Ultraman Zach turned into shine mode, a more agile, faster form of himself that uses an Ultra Eye. Alien Baltan: what! No! Ultraman Zach: I've got a new beam to test on you, the Shine Ray! Zach used the Ultra Eye, and the shine Ray killed the Baltan. Charles: that was awesome!!!! Jose: Zach's all blue! Amy: blue is my favorite color!! John: Zach has unleashed a new ability. Max: he calls it Shine Mode. Next Episode: Brother of Darkness Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes